The invention is related to a method and a device for the creation of three dimensional images with more than two perspectives (such as pseudo-holographic images), especially for displaying on an autostereoscopic display or an autostereoscopic screen from fed images with, in particular, only two perspectives as, for example, from left and right image channels. The invention is also related to a device for the creation and display of three dimensional images with more than two perspectives, especially with an autostereoscopic multiuser visualization system (multiview system).
Autostereoscopic visualization systems will allow one or more viewers looking at an autostereoscopic display or an autostereocopic screen, to view a three dimensional image without visual aids such as red/blue glasses, shutter or polarization glasses. For this purpose for example parallax barrier systems or lenticular systems, which will be attached to a display, are used. But because, as described in FIG. 10, one or more viewers B1, . . . Bn will be at different angles relative to the perpendicular direction of the display or the screen DA, there must be more than two perspectives generated and presented to the left or right eye in order to allow in all positions S1 to Sn and all viewers B1 to Bn respectively a nearly natural three dimensional image to be viewed. Therefore, these systems are called multi-user or multiview systems.
One great problem, mainly if the number of perspectives is very high, is that the hardware capacity of the visualization system used and, in particular, the memory capacity required is very large.
The purpose of the invention presented here is to describe a method and device for the creation of three dimensional (especially moving) images with more than two perspectives (such as pseudo-holographic images) from fed images with, in particular, only two perspectives as, for example, from left and right image channels, with which a relatively large number of such perspectives can be synthesized with a relatively small amount of memory.
Furthermore, a device for the creation and display of three dimensional (mainly moving) images with more than two perspectives, especially in the form of an autostereoscopic multi-viewer visualization system (multiview system), shall be described, which, especially for a comparably large number of displayed perspectives, the requirements for the hardware, mainly the memory, are relatively small and therefore relatively inexpensive.
This problem will be solved with a method as described in claim 1 and a device as described in claim 7 or with a multiuser visualization system as described in claim 9.
One advantage of the invention described is that the number of perspectives which have to be generated can be arbitrarily by the user.
The sub-claims contain useful extensions of the invention.
Additional details, features and advantages of the invention are contained in the following description of exemplary and preferred embodiments.